Dubious Monopoly
by Jewel1001
Summary: Jaden and Jesse join in an interesting game of monopoly that turns into dares. Will it help them realise their feelings? Spiritshipping. Light Fossilshipping. One-sided Angelshipping. Warning: Cross-dressing


Hazeru - This is, I think, my fourth one-shot. But all my other ones have MPreg. This one doesn't.

Hera - The story's unrealistic, but oh well. Don't like, don't read.

Hazeru - Yes, they will play Monopoly. xD

Hera - This is set around episodes 10 and 11.

Hazeru - Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the song "Hakuna Matata" or the film "The Rocky Horror Picture Show"

Dubious Monopoly

"Come on, Jaden, it's gonna be fun!"

Jaden groaned, not overly enthusiastic about the activity he was being dragged to by his two buddies. He was presently being dragged along by Syrus and Hasselberry, the three old friends heading in the direction of the Ra Yellow dorm.

Syrus had grown tired of being beaten in duels - he honestly was improving, it was just taking time, but his confidence was taking a little longer than his duelling skills to grow. Incidentally, he had recently been beaten in a duel by Chazz. He didn't even remember why they were duelling in the first place but he had lost, and Chazz had teased him mercilessly. Now he wanted revenge.

Getting revenge, however, wasn't one of Syrus' strong points.

Most boys would have pulled a prank - or at least gotten a friend who was a stronger duellist to beat Chazz. Instead, Syrus had opted for a game that had nothing to do with Duel Monsters. Instead, they were going to play a good old fashioned game of Monopoly.

He hadn't told most people about this. All they knew was that they were having a slumber party in Syrus' room in the Ra Yellow dorm. Syrus had invited Jaden and Hasselberry, his friends, and Chazz, who he was going to beat at the old game none of them had played since they were children. He had also invited Jim and Jesse, two of the recent transfer students, both of whom had already made friends with Jaden.

Jim, Syrus had decided, was a nice guy. He supposed Jesse was, too, but there was something about the bluenette that didn't sit right with him - something about the way Jesse looked at Jaden. It just felt out of place, especially when he saw Jaden looking back at Jesse the same way. He had decided not to bother with it though - the two seemed exactly alike, maybe it was to do with that.

Anyway, it didn't matter who won the board game - as long as Syrus beat Chazz!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Jaden wasn't greatly enthusiastic about his oldest friend's slumber party. It was boys only, so Alexis wouldn't be there, and, much to Jaden's relief, neither would Blair. That girl and her obsessive crush on him gave him the creeps.

He was all for slumber parties with his friends, but why did they have to play the stupid board game? They could be doing much more interesting things, like discussing duelling strategies or talking about their favourite cards. Or actually duelling, that would be the best option.

Jaden had been doing all this with Jesse recently. It was like Jesse understood him in a way that nobody else did. He cared about all his friends and had fun with them without duelling, but it was different with Jesse. He loved all his friends, of course, but there was something different about Jesse Andersen. And he had no idea what.

"Jaden? You okay?"

The voice of his friend broke his line of concentration and Jaden grinned at his shorter friend.

"Totally, Sy" the brunette grinned.

Even if he didn't want to play monopoly, he would like to see Syrus' confidence improve. And if beating Chazz at monopoly, of all things, was the way to do it, then he'd be there.

Syrus grinned at his friend, not completely sure if his friends were actually wanting to play, but knowing they would whether they wanted to or not. They were his friends and would do it if only to humour him - and they'd manage to somehow force Chazz, probably by telling him he was too scared that he'd lose, making him eager to show that he could win.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Jaden walked into Syrus' room to find that Jesse, Jim and a grumpy looking Chazz were already there. Chazz was glaring at the others, making Jaden wonder what threats or reverse psychology his friends had used to get Chazz to come.

Syrus asked that everyone sit in a circle, and the obliged happily - except for Chazz, who grumbled as he took his place between Jaden and Hasselberry in the circle.

Syrus smiled at all his friends, but his smile faded very slightly as he looked at Jaden's face.

Jaden was smiling at the bluenette boy he was sat next to - but not the same sort of smile he gave to Syrus and all his other friends. Jaden's eyes softened considerably when he looked at Jesse and his smile held more emotion. Jesse gave the same smile back to the other, his eyes possibly even brighter than Jaden's.

Discarding the knowledge for the time being, Syrus dug under his bed for the box, his hands passing over dust and carpet and boxes of who-knows-what before he eventually found the relevant monopoly box. Grinning, he pulled it out from under the bed and dropped in into the middle of the human circle.

Little did his friends know, he had changed the _Chance _and _Community Chest _cards. They weren't the normal cards. They were his own special versions, that made the game more interesting. Or more embarrassing. Syrus was prepared to take embarrassment if it meant he could get Chazz to act like a fool.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Jaden and Hasselberry, who already knew the purpose of the slumber party, sighed a little. Jesse and Jim, who didn't know, looked at each other in confusion, and then turned to the person next to them, noticing the reluctance on their faces - Jesse turned to Jaden, that is, and Jim turned to Hasselberry. Jaden shrugged and Hasselberry whispered "I know" to Jim.

Chazz stood up and glared at the younger Truesdale brother.

"The Chazz doesn't play monopoly like a kid" he stated plainly.

Syrus glared and folded his arms.

"Aw, come on, Chazz!" Jaden said.

"Shut up, slacker!" Chazz glared.

"Yeah, mate, you never know. It could be fun" Jim added.

"Come on, Chazz" Jesse joined in.

"Sit down, Princeton" Hasselberry added.

"What are you? Five year olds?" Chazz argued. "You losers can stay here and play monopoly like a bunch of kids, but The Chazz has better things to do."

"What's the matter, Chazz?" Jaden said tauntingly. "Too scared you'll lose?"

Chazz turned around to glare again. Syrus grinned, noticing that Jaden had got Chazz into a corner.

"Yeah, Chazz, you too scared?" Syrus said.

"You wish" Chazz muttered, sitting down again.

Syrus grinned at his friends, Jaden in particular, losing his smile once again when he saw that Jaden's attention was focused on Jesse. Syrus groaned inwardly when he saw that Hasselberry was giving a similar smile to Jim.

What was with everyone!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Syrus set up the board game, giving everyone their chosen piece - he was a good host and rival, letting Chazz have first pick of the playing pieces - and sorting out the amount of fake paper money, each with a picture drawn on it.

"Who wants to go first?" Syrus asked.

Nobody said anything, and eventually Jaden said he would. The others all nodded, and Jaden rolled the dice. He rolled a seven and moved the piece.

"Huh, I get a chance card" he muttered, picking one up.

Then he stared at it.

_**Strip down to underwear and advance to Go. **_

Jaden looked up questioningly ay Syrus.

"I made the game more interesting" Syrus admitted, blushing a little.

Jaden nodded, surprised. Who knew that Syrus would alter the game to make it more interesting and, to be honest, embarrassing? He really didn't expect it.

_Man, Syrus really wants to embarrass Chazz!_ Jaden thought.

Then he looked at Syrus, an expression of confusion and amusement on his face.

"Sy, do I actually have to strip?" he asked.

With a slight blush, Syrus nodded. He had no attraction to Jaden - he loved him as a friend and only a friend - but it was embarrassing having a friend sitting in his underwear in your room playing monopoly.

Jaden groaned and took off his jacket. He then took off his shirt and threw it - along with his trademark Slifer jacket - across the room. The brunette unbuttoned his jeans and then looked up, blushing a little, at Syrus and mock-glared.

"This is why we didn't invite Alexis, isn't it?" he worked out.

Syrus nodded, stifling a laugh. This was him showing them all a side of himself that he hadn't shown before - a slightly braver side, more confident. It was the part of him that he rarely showed in a duel, though he was better at it now than he had been. He had even advanced to the Obelisk Blue dorm! He was back in the Ra Yellow dorm not because his duelling skills had got worse, but because he had wanted to be closer to Jaden, in more ways than one. All friendly, of course. Syrus had other people that he viewed in 'that way'.

With another sigh, Jaden removed his jeans and let them join the rest of his clothes, being sure to move the playing piece on the board to Go and collecting money from the bank - be it a duel or a board game, Jaden played to win. He sat in just his underwear and his socks, arms folded and a little chilly. He felt a little embarrassed, though he didn't know why - all the others in the room were male, it wasn't like any girls could see him. Of course, he was only kidding himself that he didn't know why he was embarrassed - he wasn't that oblivious, he knew perfectly well.

It was all because of Jesse.

Sure, Jesse was another guy, but Jaden's relationship with him was different to the relationship he had with his other friends, be they male or female. He didn't like to show Jesse his body this way, mainly because he could think of so many things he would like the bluenette to do to that body.

Jaden shook his head a little, refusing to think like that. Who knew what may happen if he did? There was a time and a place for such thoughts, and your friend's slumber party while playing monopoly was neither.

Jaden hadn't even noticed the bluenette's reaction.

Jesse had turned away, a blush on his cheeks. Why did he turn away like that? Jaden was another male, he wasn't going to see anything he hadn't seen before, not really. But it was Jaden. And that made all the difference.

Syrus had noticed the reaction of the two. Jesse looked away, blushing, while he, Chazz, Jim and Hasselberry just laughed - well, Chazz smirked in amusement and the others laughed.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Chazz's turn was next. He rolled the dice and moved forward a few spaces and saw that he now had to pay money to the 'collection'. He growled and tossed a few notes into the centre of the board, and then folded his arms. Next to him, Hasselberry grabbed the dice and rolled.

The game continued normally for a few minutes, the turns passing with nobody landing on a space that would entitle them to a card, which disappointed Syrus.

It was the third round, on Jim's turn, when another card could be picked up. Jim picked up a _Community Chest _card and read it.

_**Spray-paint hair pink.**_

Jim's expression became one of amusement as he turned to Syrus and tossed him the card. Syrus read it and then walked over to a small box tucked away in a corner. From the box, he pulled forth a can of spray paint. The colour was shocking pink, and he handed the can to Jim.

With a slight sigh, Jim stood up removed his hat, which he placed on the floor. He then walked over to the mirror and shook the can. He sprayed the paint onto his hair, wondering if it would wash out easily - but a more thorough look at the can told him that it was a special kind of colouring hair spray, and not technically paint. It would wash out easily enough with soap. The tall duellist was careful to avoid his bandage as he let his hair become bright pink.

Jim sat down next to his friends after a few minutes with shocking pink hair, causing the others to dissolve into laughter - even Chazz was amused by it! Jim was a good sport, though, and he grinned at them all.

Syrus had just picked up the dice and was getting ready to roll, when a hand on his arm stopped him. The owner of that hand was undressed save for his underwear, and was thus Jaden.

Jaden smiled at his friend.

"Look, Sy, you obviously wanted us to play so we could use those cards" he said, indicating the Chance and Community Chest cards on the board. "So let's just ditch the game, divide up the cards and do what they say, yeah?"

Syrus hesitated for a moment. He wouldn't get to beat Chazz that way …

But nobody was really enjoying the actual game, and getting to use all the cards sounded like more fun, anyway.

And it gave him an assurance that Chazz would get some embarrassment. So Syrus agreed.

Everyone else nodded in approval, none of them enthusiastic about Monopoly.

Syrus gathered up the cards, shuffled them together, and then divided them between the six players as evenly as he could.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Well, since it was your turn next, Syrus, you should go first" Jesse said, the others nodding in agreement.

Groaning inwardly - why had he thought this was a good idea? - Syrus looked at his first card.

_**Allow each player to give you one tattoo in marker pen.**_

"Oh no, not this one" Syrus whimpered.

The others all fought to see the card first, and Hasselberry managed to win. He shrieked with laughter when he read the card, and consequentially lost his balance and fell against Jim. He blushed a little and sat up, but Jim just smiled at him.

"So who gets to draw a tattoo on him first?"

"The Chazz gets to go first" Chazz stated. "Nobody steals my idea!"

How the hell was Chazz getting into this game? Oh well.

"Roll up your sleeve, slacker" Chazz said.

"What about a marker?" Jaden asked.

"Check the box" Jesse said, and Jaden did. The brunette handed Chazz a black marker pen, and Chazz began to draw on Syrus' forearm, the shorter boy giggling a little as the pen tickled his skin.

When Chazz lifted the pen away, Syrus looked down to see a picture of Doctor Crowler encased in a love heart. He looked up in shock at Chazz.

"Because you would, slacker" Chazz grinned.

Syrus just hoped the pen washed off easily. He really didn't want a picture of the transvestite teacher on his arm, particularly in a love heart. People could get the wrong idea.

The others all got their chance to draw a 'tattoo' on Syrus arms. In the end he had the sarcastic love heart from Chazz, a dragon, a dinosaur, a plate of fried shrimp and a crocodile.

And it was no longer his turn for torture. But he decided that he was going to choose the next person to do what their card told them, instead of going in the usual circle. And he knew just who to pick on.

"Chazz, you're up!"

"No way, it's Jesse's turn."

"Whoever goes last gets to choose the next person to go" Syrus said. "You're up."

Chazz rolled his eyes and picked up a card. How bad could it be?

He read the card and his face showed anger. Oh. Hell. No.

_**Dress up as a woman in the clothes in the box.**_

The card fell from his pale hand and Jaden grabbed it. He cracked up with laughter and delved into the box, desperate to see what Chazz had to dress up in.

He grinned when he handed the clothes to Chazz.

"I am not wearing those!" Chazz glared.

"What, too scared, Chazz?" Jaden said, shrugging. "You call me a slacker! You can't even do a dare!"

"It's not a dare, loser" Chazz muttered. "And The Chazz never backs down."

No matter how embarrassing it might be, Chazz wasn't going to be the one to chicken out of it. He'd look like a coward, and besides, he was actually enjoying the game - not that he would ever admit it, or show it.

Chazz went into the bathroom to change, and came back out minutes later, covering himself with his black coat. He was embarrassed; that much was perhaps an understatement. There were even shoes! High heels that he wore now on his feet.

The others mockingly wolf-whistled at his heels and told him to stop covering himself with the coat. Chazz made a sarcastic remark about making their fantasies come true and threw the coat away.

Chazz was wearing a red sequin corset and black suspenders with fishnet stockings. With the red gloves and the black high heels, he looked like an extra from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. And he knew it.

Everyone erupted into hysterical laughter, especially Syrus. His plan had worked, Chazz's face was red, half from embarrassment and half from anger. But still he wasn't going to give in to their laughter. He sat down and held his head high, regardless of his facial colour.

Eventually the others stopped laughing, although Jaden was still chuckling a little. Chazz noticed and glared.

"Okay. I pick Jaden to go next."

Jaden grinned at him. He was in his underwear, so there was little that could embarrass him further - especially with Chazz sitting there dressed up like that.

Jaden looked at his _Chance _card.

_**Sing 'Hakuna Matata' while dancing on the bed.**_

Okay. Maybe he could still get embarrassed.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

After Jaden had sang the Disney song - while prancing around like a fool on the bed, wearing only his underwear - he glared at Hasselberry, who had laughed the hardest at him while he was singing.

"Okay, soldier, your turn" he said mockingly, grinning at his friend.

Hasselberry grinned back as he picked up a card.

_**Confess undying love for the first person you see.**_

He frowned at the card and Syrus leaned over to read it.

"It doesn't count people in this room, you gotta find someone else" Syrus told him. "And you can't tell them that it's a dare."

"Soldier, you'll be doing laps for a month after this" Hasselberry said, standing up and going to the door. He opened it and peeked out.

As luck would have it - or because fate was cruel to him - two Ra Yellow boys were walking down the corridor, deep in conversation.

Jesse and Syrus got up and walked over to see that he went through with it - Jim, Chazz and Jaden remained where they were, seeing as one had pink hair and two weren't appropriately dressed.

Hasselberry walked out the room and stopped in front of the two, his gaze focused on the slightly shorter one, who raised his eyebrows at the duellist in front of him.

Hasselberry looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. He really didn't want to do this.

It wasn't because he couldn't do the 'dare'. It was that he didn't want to do _this _dare. His heart was already taken by another. And the person who'd stole his heart was in the room behind him, not in front of him.

But all the same, Hasselberry looked at the boy in front of him, who he had seen around but had never actually spoke to.

"I just wanted to tell you … tell you that I …"

He turned around to see Jesse and Syrus looking at him expectantly. Why him?

"I love you and I always will" Hasselberry said in a rush, looking angry.

The two boys in front of him stared at him in shock.

"Who are you?" the one he had 'confessed love' for asked.

Jesse and Syrus burst out laughing, and Hasselberry ran away from the two boys and tackled them in the doorway, slamming the door behind him in the process.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Alright, everyone's done a dare except for you, Andersen" Hasselberry said, once they were all seated in the circle once more. "So, you're up, Jesse."

Jesse nodded and picked up his card.

He read it and then dropped it, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

This was the best dare ever. This was the worst dare ever.

_**Kiss the person sitting on your left on the lips.**_

It was as old as the hills. It was something that was written on a card, a challenge, that need no emotions behind it. But to him, because of who he was next to, it made all the difference.

Because the person that sat on his left was Jaden Yuki.

He couldn't kiss Jaden. If he did, he may not be able to stop.

Jesse hadn't known Jaden all that long. He hadn't been at Duel Academy very long, it was true, but he had immediately befriended Jaden. They'd become best friends and now …

Well, they were still best friends, but Jesse had feelings for Jaden that he had for nobody else. He had admitted to himself that he had a crush on his best friend - and he wasn't really happy about it, though when he looked at the other, he could see why he had fallen for him. But there were deeper feelings than just a crush, and Jesse didn't know what they were.

Jaden reached over and picked up Jesse's card, wanting to see what it was. He read the words on the card aloud, but his voice trailed off at the end, the word 'lips' barely audible.

It was him. He was the person on Jesse's left, and Jesse was going to kiss him!

Jaden knew that this was his chance. He had a crush on Jesse, he had admitted that to himself, but now he wondered if the feelings may go deeper. He was beginning to realise the feelings that he had never had before.

He wanted Jesse to kiss him. But he didn't want him to do it in front of the others.

Sure, he loved all his friends, but this was something that he didn't just want to be a dare. He wanted Jesse to kiss him because Jesse wanted to, not because a card Syrus drew dared him to.

Syrus was a little peeved. He had wanted to get that card himself, although from his position the person on his left was Jesse, not the person he had wanted to kiss.

Jesse turned to face the brunette he sat next to, noticing the expression of many mixed emotions of Jaden's face.

To his surprise, Jaden smiled at him.

"You were dared, Jess" Jaden shrugged. "Go ahead."

Everyone was a little surprised about it, Jesse most of all. He had thought that Jaden was … well, innocent. Now he saw that he had been wrong.

Jesse nodded and leaned over, gently pressing his lips to Jaden's. His eyes were closed, as were Jaden's.

Their friends clapped at the gesture, but the clapping quickly died down to silence at what they witnessed - the response from Jaden.

Jesse's kiss did nothing more than what the 'dare' had expected - a dry lipped kiss, little more than a bump of the lips. But Jaden wasn't having it. He didn't mind his friends watching if this was the only way. And he might never get this chance again.

Jaden pressed his own lips against Jesse's with more force and parted them slightly, letting his lips rest properly over Jesse's. He was pleased when Jesse pressed his lips harder against his own.

The two came to their senses together and pulled apart, both a little flushed. Neither of them wanted to meet the surprised eyes of their friends.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hours later, five boys lay in Syrus' dorm. There had been six playing the game earlier, but when it had ended, Chazz had gotten dressed and gone home - much to Syrus' disappointment.

It was the early hours of the morning and most of them were asleep. Syrus slept in his bed - dreaming of a certain rather grumpy duellist - and the others slept on the floor in twos.

Jim and Hasselberry slept on one blanket, their heads close together, sound asleep, sharing the one blanket that was laid over them.

On another sheet, the other two boys lay awake, facing each other in silence.

Jesse's thoughts ran through his head in wonderment. Jaden had kissed back.

Jaden was thinking hard - something he didn't do all that often. He had kissed Jesse back, but Jesse had only responded more to that.

_Does this mean that he likes me? _the two thought at the same time.

Jaden sighed softly, causing Jesse to look over at him. He was a confident person. And Jesse was his best friend. Why was he acting so embarrassed?

Jaden whispered the name of the boy lying next to him.

"Jesse, I know it was a game earlier but …" Jaden bit his lip and mumbled the next part. "I liked it."

Those words were music to Jesse's ears.

"I liked it, too" the bluenette admitted.

The two just looked at each other in amazement, both experiencing feelings that were new to them - foreign feelings that somehow felt right.

"Can I ask a favour?" Jaden whispered.

Jesse responded with a nod.

"Will you kiss me again?" Jaden asked, not worried - he had thought that he'd feel nervous when he said it, but he didn't. Instead he felt warm.

Jesse nodded again and leaned forward to press his lips gently to the brunette's. Jaden responded instantly this time, and moved his arm so that one hand lay on Jesse's shoulder. Jesse placed one hand on Jaden's waist.

When they parted, they both smiled.

Jaden moved a little closer to Jesse and closed his eyes. Jesse smiled a little and closed his own eyes.

Their feelings were becoming clearer to them both.

It was more than a crush. Was it love? No, not quite. Not yet. For it to become real love, it would take some time.

But for now the indescribable feelings they had for each other, they would be enough.

And in time? Who knew.

It was a puzzle that they would just have to solve together.

Hazeru - Yes, I know, they wouldn't really play Monopoly xD

Hera - She just loves that game.

Hazeru - Me and my friends actually did make our own cards.

Hera - Some of the dares here were done in their game.

Hazeru - I had to sing "Hakuna Matata" while dancing on the bed.

Hera - Her best friend had to confess love for a random stranger.

Hazeru - Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story.

Hera - R&R please


End file.
